High School: A Whole New Battle
by bunniehoney
Summary: AU! What happens when Hikaru falls for a foxy teacher, Umi is put in charge of a brat, and Fuu gets a stalker?! High school should be the best time of your life, right? H/L U/A F/F [watch out for random appearances of characters from other series....XD]
1. New School

AU! And my very first alternate universe fic if I may say so.....Oh, and furthermore, this also just happens to be a CLAMP crossover! That's right! The three Magic Knights [and others I might add] are going to CLAMP High School! WOO!! So, if you're acquainted with both series, then I do hope you enjoy this story! This story may also include little details from other works by CLAMP, like Chobits and Wish, and maybe even Cardcaptors, so sit back and enjoy! It's mainly about MKR, though, which is why I stuck it here in this category...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing in this fic, other than the plotline.....the rest belong to those wonderful little Japanese women called CLAMP!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: New School  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
Umi Ryuuzaki groaned and reached over to her nightstand to grab her alarm clock. Groggily, she checked the time. 6:30 a.m., the digital green numbers were blinking. Groaning again, she threw it out the window and climbed back under her sky blue sheets.  
  
No sooner had she done so than did a green blur hop on her bed. "Wake up, lazy butt!" cried Ferio, her cousin. She groaned again and replied, "I can't, since you're about twice my weight....."  
  
He stuck out his tongue at her and got off, pulling the sheets with him. Shivering, Umi sat up in her bed. "Ugh, why couldn't you just stay in America with Emeraude?" she complained.  
  
He smiled mischievously and rubbed her on the head. "Because I couldn't leave my adorable little cousin alone, that's why!" Umi gave him a look that showed she was unsatisfied with his answer. He smirked and added on, "And because CLAMP High accepted me too! Who could turn down an invite to the best school in Japan?"  
  
Umi stared bullets in his direction. "I still don't understand why they would let an idiot like you in a school for geniuses."  
  
"Simple," Ferio scoffed. "I've got connections, if you know what I mean......."  
  
Elsewhere, Fuu Hououji was being shaken awake by her older sister. She slowly got up, placed her glasses over her tired green eyes, and rubbed her head.  
  
"C'mon, lil sis!" her older sister cried. "You don't want to be late for your first day of high school!"  
  
Fuu smiled back. "I'm ready to make you proud!"  
  
Fuu's sister perched herself on the edge of the bed, holding out a new uniform to her sibling. "You'll fit right in at CLAMP! Oh, the boys are positively scrumptious!! Ahh, especially those hotties down at the Elementary Division Student Government! What I wouldn't give to have a date with Nokoru or Suoh, or that adorable little Akira!!"  
  
The young blonde heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. "I've heard enough about those geniuses from you and all of your friends!! Always jabbering on and on about how wonderful they are...... Geez, they're nearly half your age!"  
  
Her older sister put her hands on her hips. "So what if I'm in college, and they're in elementary! That still doesn't change the fact that they're CUTE!"  
  
Fuu sighed again and left her sister to daydream over the underage boys.  
  
In another part of the CLAMP district, a girl with flaming red hair sat cross-legged on the floor of what looked like a dojo. It was Hikaru Shidou, quietly meditating for the day ahead. Each of her three older brothers looked in on her.  
  
"Do you think she's ready for this?" Kakeru, the youngest, asked.  
  
"Positive," Masaru, the middle brother, answered. "We can't hold onto her forever you know."  
  
"Besides," remarked the oldest, Satoru. "What's the worse that can happen?"  
  
The little girl opened one eye as she crept out of her trance and took one look at her watch. She jumped up in a flash and ran for the door, screaming, "I'm late! I'm laaate!!" But, before reaching the door, she had barrelled into her three brothers, causing them to all tumble over.  
  
Satoru grasped his head and waited for the world to stop spinning before announcing "Karu? Your watch is an hour ahead......"  
  
"Oh," she said, getting up and brushing herself off. "That means I need to get going anyway! CLAMP High School is far away!"  
  
"But sis, aren't you going to take the bus?" Masaru said, confused. "It takes no more than fifteen minutes that way!"  
  
Hikaru, who was already heading toward her room, whipped around with a wide grin on her face. "It's not fifteen minutes if you're biking there!" All three of her brothers collapsed again.  
  
"How can you bike there?!" Kakeru said, worried. But in the span of time it took for him to say that small phrase, his sister had already changed into her uniform and run out the front door.  
  
It took the only female Shidou about an hour to bike all the way to the opposite end of the massive campus of the CLAMP school. Panting, she parked her bike at one of the racks and proceeded to wrap her mode of transportation in about a billion chains and locks, until it was a ball of metal rather than a simple bicycle.  
  
A still cranky Umi got down from the bus and watched the little redhead with one question on her mind: 'Where the heck did she get all those chains from?' Umi shook her head and started walking toward the entrance of her new school, schedule in hand.  
  
As soon as she got inside the main hallway, she spotted many other students gazing at their schedules with the countless room numbers and trying to decipher where each of the classrooms were. Beside her was one such student, a blonde girl with green eyes who seemed to be particularly confused.  
  
Curious, Umi peeked over at her and noticed something peculiar about the slip of paper in her hand. She tapped the girl's shoulder. "Err, excuse me?" the blue-haired beauty said, interrupting the other female's train of thought. "Your schedule is upside-down....."  
  
The girl squinted her eyes and readjusted her glasses, bringing the paper closer to her face. She retracted in surprise. "Ohmigosh! So it is! No wonder I couldn't make any sense of it...... Thank you so much!"  
  
Umi smiled back at her good-naturedly. "I'm Umi Ryuuzaki" she said, sticking out her hand.  
  
"Fuu Houoji!" Fuu replied, shaking Umi's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" The two girls then resumed their stroll down the busy walkway.  
  
"How did you get into CLAMP?" Umi asked, twirling her long hair around her fingers.  
  
Fuu blushed. "I guess I would be, as some say, smart.....no where near as smart as those elementary school kids though....."  
  
"Oh, like Chairman Imonoyama? No one can beat that kid....."  
  
The blonde grinned, happy that her new friend understood perfectly. "What about you, Umi?"  
  
"I'm a whiz in the kitchen.....but again no where near the standards set by that tiny Akira......"  
  
"What's eem-oh-no-yam-ah and ah-key-rah?" came a small voice from behind them. Umi and Fuu whipped around and saw no one, but then looked downwards and saw the little Hikaru with a sparkle in her eye. "Is it a desert? MMM!! I love sweets!!" The redhead bounced with glee, hoping they had sweets for her.  
  
"Err," Umi began. "No, Nokoru Imonoyama is the Elementary Division Student Body Chairman......"  
  
"Ahh, she's cute!!" bubbled Fuu. She bent over to pat Hikaru on the head. "Are you lost? Are you looking for the Elementary Division?"  
  
"No," Hikaru replied, confused. "I'm 14 and a freshman......they let me in this school because I fight well......"  
  
The other two girls's eyes bulged out of their heads. "YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS US!!"  
  
Umi gasped. "You haven't aged a day past eleven!!"  
  
Fuu giggled a little, placed her hand on Hikaru's head. "Do you have to sit on books in class?"  
  
Then, something dawned on Umi. She pulled on the shoulders of the little girl and started shaking her. "I know you!! You're the girl that biked to school and has about a million chains to lock up your bicycle!"  
  
Hikaru grinned and nodded her head. "I keep my bike locked up as a safety precaution!"  
  
"But," Fuu interrupted. "Where did you store all those chains?"  
  
"That's my little secret!" the redhead squealed as she turned and ran off to her first class.  
  
"She's strange," said the blonde, wide-eyed. "I like her!"  
  
"You know what?" replied her other new friend. "I do too!" And they headed off to their first class, which they just happened to have together.  
  
Meanwhile, someone lurked around the corner.....a mysterious young man who had spied on them the whole time, taking special interest in Fuu...... Well, he was lurking behind the corner until someone pulled him back and nearly punched him in the face.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" screamed an enraged Touya Kinomoto. "That's very rude, staring at girls that way!"  
  
"Relax, Touya," his friend Yukito Tsukishiro said calmly. "He has a right to stalk who he wants......"  
  
"No way, that's just plain creepy......ugh, can you imagine if Sakura were stalked like that? I'd punch that guy's lights out!!"  
  
"She is stalked, but not like that....."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"That Syaoran kid likes her......."  
  
"That's it!! He's gonna get it!!" Touya declared as he stalked away toward the Junior High Division, Yukito in tow. The other stalker that had almost been beat up sighed in relief and proceeded to his first class unharmed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Love it? Hate it?! Then REVIEW and tell me so!! 


	2. New Challenges

Chapter 2: New Challenges  
  
Umi rolled her eyes as she spotted her cousin behind a tree during a lunch period. A few weeks had already passed by, and everyone seemed to be getting used to being at CLAMP. Well, everyone except for Ferio.  
  
The handsome green-haired boy seemed to be hiding for who knows what reason, but Umi just assumed that he was afraid of girls. She had seen some other females earlier trying to flirt with him out of the corner of her eye as poor Ferio stood there, frozen.  
  
And now he was hiding behind a tree, and stealing glances at her and her new best friends Hikaru and Fuu. Fuu, being the brilliant mind she was, offered a helpful question as she too watched the shy sophomore behind the foliage. "Is he playing hide and seek?" Okay, maybe it wasn't that helpful at all.....  
  
But it did get Hikaru up and running, screaming, "I want to play too!!!" Before he knew it, Ferio was knocked to the ground, the little redhead crooning, "I found you, so I win!! Do you have any sweets for me as a prize?"  
  
Umi sighed and got up from the table that she and the other girls were eating at to go grab her hyper friend and numbskull cousin. She took Ferio by the shirt collar and dragged him all the way back to where Fuu remained, Hikaru following close behind and demanding her prize.  
  
As soon as they sat down, Fuu threw Hikaru a treat, and looked back to Umi. She stared, puzzled, as her blue-haired friend slapped Ferio across the face. "It's rude to stare!" Umi stated. "You should have just come to sit with us in the first place!"  
  
Ferio looked away shamefully and muttered something incomprehensible. "What was that?" Umi asked her cousin skeptically.  
  
He spoke louder, "I said, I don't belong here....."  
  
"Umm," Fuu popped in. "Excuse me, but what were you staring at anyway?" Ferio blushed and looked down. The blonde thought of analyzing his actions to try and decipher what exactly was going through his head by examining his body language, but thinking of all that made her head hurt already. So, she merely shook her head and went back to her puffer fish.  
  
Meanwhile, a devilish little grin had crept onto Umi's face. Hikaru, who had already scarfed down what Fuu had given her, stared wide-eyed at Umi. "Umi, what're you happy about?" the little girl asked.  
  
Umi snapped out of it and quickly covered up, saying, "Oh, I was just thinking about that last class I had with Akira-san......we made the most delicious apple pies!" An elbow to her ribs from her cousin signalled that he definitely wasn't buying that excuse. But, no more was said about the subject of scrumptious apple pies, as everyone's attention was called to the gazebo that stood in the middle of the park where many had their lunch.  
  
"ATTENTION!" cried out a tall, tan girl in a white lab coat. "My name is Tarta, and I am from the CLAMP College Division! A robot with very advanced artificial intelligence has been stolen from the Technology Laboratory!"  
  
Her older sister, Tatra nudged her out of the way gently, exclaiming, "Oh yes! We were working on this darling little persocom with Icchan! She's about so high with beautiful long hair and the most adorable little face, and she answers to the name...."  
  
She was pushed out of the way as Tarta announced, "IT. It is an object with no name! We have been developing special technology, and this robot just happens to be one of our Chobits!"  
  
A few people gasped, including Fuu. Hikaru and Umi were, however, left in the dark. As soon as the sisters left to go tell more people about their missing project, they both turned to Fuu and questioned her.  
  
"What's a Chibit?" Hikaru asked.  
  
"It's CHOBIT!" Umi yelled at her. "Yeah, Fuu! 'Fess up! What's a Chobit?"  
  
Fuu smiled. "I learned about them in my technology class! And my sister is one of the scientists working on it with those sisters!"  
  
"Nice to know, but we still don't know what a Chobit is....." Umi said, drooping her head.  
  
"Is it food?" Hikaru asked, her mouth dribbling drool on the table.  
  
"Edible robots? Hmm, maybe it's a new culinary advance!" screamed Umi, punching her fist in the air.  
  
Fuu's eyes lit up, as if she were just comprehending what Umi was asking of her now. Slow reflexes there....."Oh, Chobits are robots programmed to feel. They can experience emotions as complex as even love, caring, and compassion....."  
  
Umi let her fist drop and Hikaru stopped drooling. "Wow," they both replied at the same time.  
  
"That's amazing! A machine that can feel!!" Hikaru bubbled.  
  
"What a predicament......I mean, who could love a machine?!" Umi pondered.  
  
Fuu slammed her hand on the table. "The most important question is, where is this Chobit now? I've heard my sister talk about it.....it could potentially be a very dangerous piece of technology! They have to find it soon, before it does any damage."  
  
Hikaru looked up, confused. "They?"  
  
Fuu winked. "The CLAMP School Detectives of course!" Both Hikaru and Umi gave her a look of dismay. "Trust me, I've heard enough about them from my sister."  
  
"How, then, do we call them up?" Umi inquired. She was very curious as how those little brats always seemed to be in the right place at the right time.....they always were on the case, especially if a lady was involved.  
  
Fuu shrugged. "Maybe some music will summon them?"  
  
"OKAY!" giggled Hikaru. She whipped out a stereo from who knows where and pressed the play button on the tape player. Some weird, superhero theme music came on.  
  
"OHMIGOSH! We're being called!" screamed a brunette boy named Kentaro. "C'mon, Takepon!!" Kentaro grabbed another boy, whose real name was Takeshi, and dragged him off.  
  
"Riiiiiight," Umi said, cocking one eyebrow as she watched them run away. She picked up her chopsticks and was about to take in her last bit of rice when something struck her mind. She glanced around, panic rushing into her. "Speaking of missing persons, where the heck is FERIO?!?!" Her cousin had taken advantage of the situation and run away once again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hikaru whistled as she strolled to her last class of the day, Kendo. She was in a particularly happy mood, since Suoh, the best Kendo fighter, had dropped out of her class within the first month. He had already conquered the teacher, and found it much too easy a class to take. That made little Hikaru overjoyed, since that left her the number one spot, for now. Boy, was she in for a surprise that day.  
  
She skipped into the class of all boys, and quickly made it up to the teacher. Hikaru bowed reverently before taking her position in the front row, in between a quiet and subdued Ferio and someone she had never seen before in her life. Yet, the guy seemed so familiar..... He had black hair and these dark eyes that were so deep that you could get lost in them......  
  
Little Hikaru ignored that thought and continued on with the rest of her classmates, doing the usual warm-ups and stretches. Then came her favorite part, sparring. Of course, Ferio had already gone to the bathroom for an extended period of time.  
  
She was challenged by many, and came out undefeated. After all, that Suoh was the only person that ever beat her ever since she had bested her own father as a small kindergartner. Grinning and giggling after each match, she went through boy after boy, males of all ages.  
  
The end of class was drawing to a close as she stared innocently around the dojo to see so many injured boys. But then she saw one last man that hadn't challenged her yet, standing in the corner. He emerged from the shadow that had cloaked him in darkness and walked straight up to her. He bowed low to her and then stood up straight again, announcing, "My name is Lantis Sol, and I've heard much about you, Miss Shidou. Therefore, I challenge you to a fight."  
  
Her eyes widened in surprise. Hikaru had never faced this guy before, let alone talked to him! What amazed her more was that he knew her name! Nevertheless, she herself bowed down, bravely replying, "And so I accept your challenge!"  
  
Lantis grinned back and walked to the wall, grabbing two of the wooden swords stored on the shelves. He threw Hikaru one and then, without warning, started charging at her.  
  
The little girl was taken by surprise, but was able to jump and flip backwards before the wood could even touch her. She twisted in the air and landed as perfectly as a gymnast, proud of her escape. That feeling didn't last as the guy launched another attack at her, this time from the side. Hikaru ducked and kicked out Lantis's legs from under him.  
  
He fell backwards and hit the ground hard. Hikaru clapped her hands and jumped up and down. She leaned over him, resting her hands on her knees to gloat. "I beat ya! I beat ya!!" she squealed.  
  
Lantis grinned at her. "Not quite yet," he said slyly as he swung one of his own legs into hers, successfully bringing her to the ground as well.  
  
This time, it was his turn to get up and stare back down at her. Lantis playfully stuck out his tongue. "Look who's beat now!" The redhead frowned with disappointment. She was no longer the best. Poor Hikaru had lasted only half a day in the number one position, and it was all this guy's fault!!  
  
Ferio walked in just as Lantis was leaving and saw Hikaru sprawled on the floor. "Did Suoh come back or something?" he asked politely.  
  
Hikaru got up without a word, her head bent down low in shame as she left the dojo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fuu stared at Hikaru as they made their way to Umi's house. It was their usual route to the bus stop in the morning. Hikaru would start out alone, pick up Fuu on the way, and then the two of them would finally get Umi, and possibly Ferio. Hikaru had, ironically, had her bike stolen that first day of school, but hadn't bothered looking for it.  
  
The blonde was concerned for her little friend, seeing that Hikaru had a few more bruises than usual. The redhead also seemed to have lost her usual vivacity. Fuu noticed her sigh as they passed by a particularly unusual house that always had rain pouring down on it, even though it was perfectly sunny on the houses directly next to it.  
  
Two black cats appeared out of the doorway of the unusual house and followed the two freshman girls all the way to Umi's house. Umi rushed out with a piece of toast in her mouth, her lunch bag in one hand, her books almost falling out of the other. The girl with the pretty blue hair rushed up to them and gave them each hugs, giving Hikaru an even closer one.  
  
"Oh honey," Umi cried sympathetically. "I just heard from Ferio. It's okay, you don't always have to be on top!"  
  
"Hey, that's kinda dirty......" came a voice from behind her. Umi punched her fist to the face behind her, immediately knowing that it was Ferio making that raunchy remark. "Ouch!" he yelped, grabbing his bleeding nose. "What'd you do that for?"  
  
Umi stuck her nose up in the air and just walked away. Hikaru walked away too, but Fuu stuck behind and gave Ferio a tissue. "Umi's moody a lot," she told him, patting him on the back.  
  
"I should know," he replied. "She is my cousin." Fuu shrugged and started walking towards the bus stop where her two best friends were already waiting for their ride. Ferio followed her like a loyal dog.  
  
The blonde beamed at her companion. "Did you know that we'll be taking a philosophy class together? It's for all freshman and sophomores and it starts today! I wonder who the teacher will be....." Fuu babbled on and on about the new joint class as they stood at the bus stop. She didn't shut her mouth as they boarded the bus, or even as they arrived at the school. All Ferio could do was smile, nod, and realize that he could never live up to her high standards.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Umi's first class for that day was her cooking class, but for some reason, today it was being taught by a woman instead of "that pipsqueak Akira" as she called him. She grinned, thinking of how many admirers that little boy had and how ridiculous it was that an elementary school student could be so popular. It was positively hilarious in her mind.  
  
She turned her attention to the front of the classroom, where the new teacher was putting on an apron. The woman had long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail and was wearing a toga-like shirt and dress pants. She patted her apron down a little, straightening it, and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Mrs. Presea Li, and I'm here to substitute for Akira today." 'Li,' Umi repeated to herself. 'That sounds oddly familiar.......'  
  
"As some of you may know," Presea continued, "I am the head of the Cooking Department. I am holding an audition in this very class for a job position as chef in a very prestigious place. So, today, cook your best and I will choose!"  
  
Umi's eyes widened in surprise. She could never possibly earn that job! Ever since she came to CLAMP, she considered her dishes to be poor and inedible. Sighing, she made up her mind to bake a chocolate cake as the other would-be chefs started bustling around.  
  
Every culinary student was already making a mad dash to gather his or her ingredients. But, unfortunately for Umi, she was standing in the way. Her cooking station was right in front of the shelves holding everything from flour to vanilla. The others crowded around her and started pushing and shoving trying to grab the necessary elements for their own recipe.  
  
Finally, Umi was forced to slam her pot down on a nearby table. "EVERYONE, CALM DOWN!" she bellowed, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Let's get everything done in an orderly fashion, please!!" She then directed her classmates to make lines for the shelves, resolved arguments over cups of sugar and teaspoons of salt, and generally served as the manager of all the ingredients.  
  
Even through all that, she was still able to bake that chocolate cake. Yet, the girl with the long blue hair was still very unhappy with her work. Perhaps that was because her chocolate cake was only a small cupcake with a modest share of icing. That, in fact, was all she had time to make, not to mention that it was all she could make with the ingredients she was left with. Groaning, she offered her small sweet to Presea at the end of class, as everyone else offered main dishes, fancy appetizers, and desserts that looked even far more appetizing than her own.  
  
Umi even stayed behind after class and cleaned up. She shined the counters with her already soiled apron and put the ingredients back. That girl was pretty much used to always serving her fellow chefs-in-training.  
  
Throwing her apron in a bin where all the other aprons lay to be washed, Umi headed out the door of the empty classroom. But, she was held back. Someone had grabbed her arm and tugged her into the classroom once again.  
  
"Ms. Ryuuzaki," Presea said, with a smile on her face. "I've heard much about you from your parents."  
  
Something clicked in Umi's head as her eyes lit up with realization. "Oh! That's where I know you from! The Li's are great family friends of ours!"  
  
"Why, yes my dear," Presea replied, clasping her hands together. "And may I say, I have never laid my eyes on a person with so good a heart as yours! I couldn't believe my eyes as you put all the others before you, giving them their ingredients and even cleaning up after them!"  
  
Umi blushed and looked at the ground, shyly saying, "Yes sempai....."  
  
"Your cupcake also tasted exquisite. I believe you are just the perfect person for the job!"  
  
At this point, the teenager's jaw dropped to the floor. "W-w-w-what? Are you joking?!"  
  
"No, you are just the girl for the babysitting gig!"  
  
"Babysitting?!"  
  
"Yes, Clef and I have been looking for a babysitter for some time! You see, we're leaving for America in a week, and we need someone to cook and look after the children....."  
  
"That's the job? Cooking and cleaning for some little kids?"  
  
"Yes, we're willing to pay you one hundred thousand yen [A/N: one thousand American dollars, I think....] a month for cooking for the darlings. You won't need to care for them much, since they are not so little, but you will still need to keep watch over them!"  
  
Umi gaped at her. "How many days a week are we talking about? How long will you be gone?! And how much money was that?!"  
  
"Oh, it's merely after school for five days a week, and all day on weekends as well! And we'll be gone until Christmas....."  
  
Umi was ready to faint. One hundred thousand yen a month just to cook and take care of some kids? 'This should be easy,' she thought to herself. 'I can just take the brats with me if I want to go out with my friends, no problem.' Yet, she was still unsure.... Would she want to drag around a group of little kids with her everywhere she went? Could she even handle babysitting the children in their house?  
  
"So, do you want the job?" Presea asked, knocking Umi out of her thoughts.  
  
"Sure," her student replied a little shakily. And it was set. Umi would babysit and cook for the Li children until Christmas.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fuu had been right after all. After lunch, the whole freshman class was grouped with the whole sophomore class to take a philosophy class. The classroom was much like a forum, or Greek amphitheater, like the classes usually seen at college. Everyone sat in their seats, getting acquainted with each other. This was because all the students had assigned seats, meaning the teacher either wanted everyone to make new friends, or wanted to make it easier to learn names. The seating was, after all, alphabetical.  
  
All the classmates were a buzz over who exactly this new teacher was. Many of the girls were passing around the gossip that he was very attractive and suave. Just as many of the boys had heard what a superb martial artist he was. And naturally, that led everyone to think that it was Suoh, of the elementary school division.  
  
Hikaru, however, sat in her own seat daydreaming of the fight she had had with Lantis Sol, and how he had humiliated her the day before. Sitting to her right was a sophomore with long light blue hair with purple streaks. She seemed as cute as a pixie, and twice as hyper.  
  
"Hi there!!" she called to Hikaru, waving her hand. Hikaru looked over to her next door neighbor. "I'm Primera!"  
  
"Oh, I'm Hikaru," the redhead replied lazily. Suddenly, a hand came down and mussed up her hair.  
  
"Don't mind her!" cried the owner of the hand, Umi. "She's really a happy, optimistic person! Karu's just been down lately. Don't you agree, Fuu?"  
  
No answer. Umi raised an eyebrow. "Fuu?" Still no answer. Umi looked behind her and saw Fuu gazing around the classroom with a look of suspicion on her face.  
  
"Fuu, what's wrong?"  
  
Fuu snapped out of her train of thought. "Someone's watching me.....I can feel it. I just don't know who it is...."  
  
Umi stuck out her tongue in disgust. "Eww, creepy.....maybe you have a stalker!!"  
  
Primera, who had just been watching the two talking, and Hikaru still brooding, tried to switch the direction of their conversation. "Have you three heard who the new teacher is? Oh, he is sooo hot!! He saved me from a runaway bus the other day......"  
  
Fuu and Umi ignored Primera and continued to talk about who the blonde's potential stalker could be, but that bit of information did manage to cheer Hikaru up. "Ooh," she said, her eyes lighting up. "Is he really that cute?"  
  
"Sure is!" Primera said, adding a wink. "He's only 20, a student at the CLAMP college, but he's so brilliant! He has a student assistant too. We can ask her about him!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"She's right over there!" Primera pointed one graceful finger to the front of the classroom where a blonde girl looked like she was being harassed by a handsome young man with fangs and long dark hair. He reminded Hikaru of the devil for some reason. "See her? The one over there with a flat chest? I guess she never developed...but anyway, Kohaku is one of the nicest girls around! So sweet and gentle-hearted.....I wonder why Koryuu is always teasing and taunting her......"  
  
"Koryuu? Is he that guy with her?"  
  
Primera nodded her head. "Sure is." Then, the pixie-like girl turned her eyes to the door that was at the back of the large classroom. She clapped her hands together, squealing, "He's here! Lantis-sempai is here!!"  
  
Hikaru nearly fell over sideways in her seat, but was caught just in time by hands that she recognized. She looked up into those deep beautiful eyes of her humiliator, Lantis Sol. "You be careful, my little Hikaru," he said as she sat back straight in her chair. He continued on down to his desk at the front of the classroom, and many of the women swooned.  
  
He walked around to the back of his desk and wrote his name in white board marker on the white board. Lantis turned around and recapped his marker. "My name is Lantis Sol," he said, pointing simultaneously to his name scrawled on the board. "And I am your new philosophy teacher."  
  
Hikaru looked like she was about to gag. How could she have HIM as a teacher?! This man was going to make her life a living hell.....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thank you to my reviewers!!  
  
Mimi~ Thank you! I'll try and update as soon as I can next time...  
  
Kyaa Kyaff~ I try to make my stories cute by adding bows and ribbons and polka dots...Just kidding!! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Momentum~ I love humor!! Can't keep it out of my writing...hehehe  
  
GoddessLD~ I'm glad you love it!  
  
Lady Storm~ It's fun to stick in so many random CLAMP characters in there....Get ready for more!  
  
Amber13~ Hope you get a feel for my writing with this chapter!  
  
Kitty-sama~ No more Pepsi for you!!  
  
Anime Goddess6~ I'm honored that I'm on your faves list!!  
  
Animechick~ I've only gotten through the first two volumes of CLAMP School Detectives, and I desperately need the third one!!  
  
Repori~ I'm not sure if I understand your whole review, and I can't fit in Angelic Layer because I haven't read it yet, but when I can get my hands on some AL, I'll be sure to fit some in kay?  
  
Crying Forever~ Weirdness is my specialty ^_^ teehee  
  
Once again, one big THANK YOU to my reviewers!!  
  
AND YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW THIS ONE!!! I don't care if you flame me, criticism will always help my writing to improve!  
  
Later people! bunniehoney ^_~ 


	3. New Injuries?

Can't.....find....time.....to.....write!!!! I am SO SOOO SORRY to all of my readers! I can't believe it's been nearly 3 or 4 months since I've updated, and it's all because of the evil thing that the parental units like to call an education!!! You all must want to throw banana meringue pies in my face or something......So, to atone for my grave sin, I promise to make this chapter extra long!!  
  
~bunniehoney  
  
RANDOM NOTES: Email me at tinyhoshiko@hotmail.com if you want to get email notifications for whenever I update this fic! I changed the last two chapters a little bit, and stuck in a few more cameos...^_^ [You might just want to skim for any unfamiliar parts, since, the appearances might be referred to in this chapter!] Oh, just to make it a little more clear, this fic is primarily based on Magic Knight Rayearth, although characters from many other CLAMP series will make special appearances!  
  
DISCLAIMER: All of these wonderful characters belong to the fabulous ladies of CLAMP!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Hikaru stared blankly ahead of her as she and her two friends Umi and Fuu walked to the auditorium for a movie. She had a lot on her mind....mainly the class that they would be attending next.  
  
It was the infamous joint philosophy class, taught by the one person other than Suoh who had beat her in hand to hand combat. Last time she had gone he picked on her all throughout the period. Lantis even held her back late after class to tease her about her defeat. What's worse, another girl named Primera had shunned her friendship. Hikaru could remember the painful words as they echoed in her head.  
  
"It's not fair that Lantis pays so much attention to you!" Primera had yelled at her a day after that very first class. "And for all the time I've known him, he's never even looked at me, let alone crack a smile! But noooo, he'll talk to the spunky redhead anytime he wants!! Well, you can have him, you.....you....whore!!"  
  
The poor little girl had been blown away by those words, and shivered at the thought of having to sit next to a hostile seat partner. She didn't even comprehend what Primera meant....after all, Hikaru wanted nothing to do with that mean old Lantis!  
  
"Karu, are you alright?" a gentle voice crooned. Hikaru was shaken out of her thoughts and brought back to the real world. She looked behind her, to where Fuu and Umi were standing. They both had looks of sympathy on their faces. "You know it breaks our hearts to see our little sis so broken up inside," continued Fuu.  
  
"Ah, is it a boy problem?" Umi said, moving forward to give her a hug. "Did one of those unfeeling jerks break your heart?"  
  
Hikaru's eyes opened in surprise. "Oh no guys, I'll be fine!! I have a strong will!"  
  
"If you say so," said the cook of the trio, letting her go. "Just take care of yourself, okay?"  
  
"Okie dokie!" Hikaru said with a salute.  
  
Umi and Fuu giggled and were about to continue walking when a young girl with short dark brown hair burst out of some nearby bushes. She screamed in terrible fright, looking at the bushes in horror. The bushes shook violently. Umi and Fuu backed up, equally as afraid as the young girl.  
  
Hikaru, on the other hand, approached the bush with a sense of wonder. She was curious as to what exactly was shaking the bush......when out popped a dog! The dog quickly jumped on Hikaru and started licking her, wagging its tail. "Aww," she said, gushing. "What a cute puppy! He's just like my doggie back home!"  
  
"Inuki!" exclaimed a familiar voice. In came charging the two boys from earlier, Kentaro and Takeshi. Inuki, the dog, ran towards Kentaro, who subdued him, while Takeshi took Hikaru's hand and kissed it. "Thank you indeed for you services to Duklyon!" Superhero music started playing once again, and before the girls knew it, the boys and dog were gone.  
  
"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" squealed the once terrified girl. She bowed many times to Hikaru, who looked on in confusion. "I, Misaki of the CLAMP Elementary Division owe you much gratitude for saving my life!"  
  
"Ehh, no problem!" Hikaru replied.  
  
Misaki stopped bowing rapidly to look up. "You'll be my hero FOREVER!!" She said, her eyes glowing with the radiance of admiration. Then she too dashed off.  
  
"What was THAT about?" Umi said, looking sideways at the dust cloud that Misaki left behind.  
  
"No idea...." Fuu said, scratching her head. They both looked at Hikaru, who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Let's get to the auditorium before the movie starts!" Hikaru exclaimed, beginning to skip away. She started hopping backwards, yelling to her two friends, "I heard it was a good one! Something called X something or other!"  
  
Then, BAM! She fell like a rock. "You shouldn't walk backward, Ms. Shidou," a familiar voice said as the owner stumbled back a bit himself.  
  
"Heh, what?" Hikaru answered back groggily. She stumbled back and forth, and started walking forward again before she fell down a deep hole that had somehow appeared out of nowhere. Somewhere in the shadows, a young girl with short auburn hair gasped.  
  
"Ohmigosh!" she said sadly. "I can't believe a Clow card would do such a horrible thing!" She quickly rollerbladed off to catch the culprit who made the hole.  
  
Meanwhile, Umi and Fuu rushed right over to where their friend had dropped down, only to find that their teacher had hopped down the hole himself and brought her back up. They gazed flabbergasted at the unconscious Hikaru in his arms.  
  
"Lantis sempai!" gasped Fuu. Both she and Umi immediately bowed to him. "We are so sorry that Hikaru was so rude to bump into you like that!"  
  
"It's ok girls," he said with a warm smile. "I will take her to the hospital building. You two should be heading for the movie. It's about to start, whether you are present or not!"  
  
"Sure thing, Mr. Lantis!" Umi said, pulling Fuu away.  
  
Lantis nodded, and started walking in the opposite direction.  
  
Hikaru felt like she was in a dream. She was the Princess of some faraway place, being whisked away by a handsome knight in shining armor. He carried her in her arms to some place with four white walls and laid her on a soft white bed. Hikaru looked up into the handsome face of her tall and dashing savior. Her eyes met his as he bent down slowly for a kiss.....  
  
.....When Hikaru woke up to find herself on that same white bed. She sat straight up and looked around her at the four white walls of her hospital room. Had she dreamt all of that, or was it for real? It probably was, since now her head throbbed with an immense pain. She reached up to try and decipher what was wrong, and encountered bandages on her forehead. Something else was strange.....she couldn't move her left arm.  
  
Before she could figure out what was wrong with her, a man in his twenties wearing a stethoscope walked in. He looked sternly at her, expressing no emotion, the consulted the clipboard he was carrying. "Miss Hikaru Shidou, 14 years old, suffering from a minor concussion and what seems to be a broken arm," he read in a monotone voice.  
  
"Broken arm?!" Hikaru gasped, her jaw dropping to the ground.  
  
"Yes indeed," the doctor continued, addressing her directly. "You may call me Doctor Shuichiro."  
  
"Oh me, oh my!" squeaked a blonde girl in a nurse's outfit. Hikaru squinted her eyes, instantly recognizing the features of the young woman. It was, in fact, Kohaku, Lantis's teaching assistant. Kohaku bustled about, trying to make Hikaru as comfortable as she could. "You must have had quite a fall, Ms. Shidou! When I saw Mr. Sol bring you in, I knew something was up!"  
  
Hikaru nodded enthusiastically, then stopped because it hurt her head too much. She grabbed her cranium in pain. "So," the redhead said slowly. "You're a nurse too?"  
  
Kohaku blushed. "I'm sort of training to be an all around assistant.....when I graduate, I'll be able to work as a secretary, a nurse, a teacher's aide, a maid....."  
  
"Oh, I see," Hikaru replied, smiling warmly at her. Kohaku smiled back.  
  
"Well, Ms. Shidou," interrupted Dr. Shuichiro. "We would much like it if you stayed overnight, just in case there are any complications to your condition. Nurse Kohaku will be your aide throughout the night should you need anything."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor!" beamed the small redhead.  
  
"You can count on me to take care of her!" the blonde girl said, making a peace sign with her fingers.  
  
"Oh geez, did you see poor Hikaru?" Umi said as she and Fuu walked to their bus stop.  
  
"I know! She was unconscious in her bed when we went to visit her...." groaned a worried Fuu. "But, the doctor said she would be okay by tomorrow....."  
  
"Yeah...." There was silence as they reached the bench and sat down side by side, two friends who were worried about their adopted little sister.  
  
Fuu tried to lighten up the situation. "What did you think of that movie?"  
  
"Oh, X/1999?" Umi asked. "Very good, but a little too dramatic for me. Also gory....blech...."  
  
"Tell me about it.....so many people dying.... You think that's how the world will end?"  
  
"Hopefully, we'll have a Kamui to save us....."  
  
Fuu nodded, then had that funny feeling again. Her senses tingled with excitement whenever she had this feeling. It was like she had a sixth sense which told her that somehow, she was being watched. She looked all about her at the various trees that seemed to bear cherry blossoms year round.  
  
Umi noticed her friend's nervousness, and immediately knew what was up. She cleared her throat, then yelled at the top of her lungs, "FERIO, YOU GET DOWN FROM THAT TREE THIS INSTANT!!"  
  
Down dropped the green-haired mischief maker. He had been hanging in the tree above them the whole time! Umi stared him down. "Just what were you doing spying on us again?!"  
  
Poor Ferio rubbed his sore rear end. "I was trying to get that hat!" He pointed to a stray straw hat in the tree where he originally was.  
  
"Oh," Umi said, feeling let down. "For a moment there, I thought you were doing something else...."  
  
"What are you implying?!"  
  
"Oh nothing...."  
  
"Eww, you have a dirty mind!"  
  
"It runs in the family, oh perverted one!" Umi stuck her tongue out at her cousin, while Ferio just turned his back on her begrudgingly. Fuu, feeling like the mediator, attempted once again to lighten up the conversation.  
  
"Erm, so Umi! You're starting that babysitting job today, aren't you?"  
  
Umi's face did in fact lighten up with glee. "Yes! 1000 yen a month just to take care of some brats! This'll be piece of cake!"  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that...." Fuu warned. "I heard the Li children are out of control!"  
  
"Where do you get all this information, Fuu?" Umi asked in curiosity. "I mean, it's like your CLAMP school's official gossiper!"  
  
"Oh, leave it up to my big sister to figure out what's going on around campus!" Fuu exclaimed, trying to take the blame off of herself. "I mean, she's the one that's nosy and all that!"  
  
"Oh, suuuure Fuu," the blue-haired beauty replied, nudging the blonde playfully in the ribs.  
  
"I mean it! Just the other day, my sister found out from her boss, Icchan, that Chii was stolen by the Man of Many Faces?"  
  
"The who of many what?" asked Umi.  
  
Fuu adjusted her glasses in a know-it-all sort of way, then began to explain. "The Man of Many Faces is the local con artist here at CLAMP. He is a gentleman thief who always leaves a warning of what he is going to steal next. This latest crime, though, was quite different..... The note left by the thief was signed the Man of Many Faces, but the handwriting was atrocious and the grammar was grossly incorrect."  
  
"What's a Chii?" Ferio inquired.  
  
Fuu sighed and once again launched into another explanation. "Chii is the robot, or what some may term 'persocom,' that my sister, along with many other young female scientists, were working on with the lead genius, Icchan. She is a Chobit, or a persocom that can actually feel."  
  
"Oh, I see," said a now informed Umi. "Say, what other rumors do you have up your sleeve?" She smiled mischieviously. Ferio gulped nervously, as if he were afraid that Fuu would have a story to tell about him.  
  
"Oh, nothing else...." Fuu said, seeing the bus down the road. Ferio breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Uh oh," Umi said, clapping her hand to the side of her face. "I forgot! I have to take a different bus now, and Hikaru can't walk you back home! You have to go by yourself!"  
  
"Don't worry!" her blonde friend replied. "Ferio will protect me, won't you Ferio?" Fuu turned to the green-haired boy, who turned a bright red.  
  
Umi smiled. "You two have fun then!" Fuu nodded and pulled a frozen stiff Ferio on board the bus by his necktie.  
  
Umi rolled her eyes at the sight, and sat back down to await the next bus that would take her to her next destination: the Li household.  
  
She felt strange standing in front of the big house a few minutes later. It seemed to empty and desolate. The house was also in a weird spot: right in the middle of the city, next to some shabby apartment buildings and a place called the Duklyon Cafe.  
  
The girl shrugged her shoulders and walked up to the front door. She only had to ring the doorbell once to get an answer. The enormous slab of wood creaked open, revealing a short man with lavender hair.  
  
"Oh, you must be one of the dear little children!" bubbled Umi.  
  
The male stared her down. "I AM THE MASTER OF THIS HOUSE, NOT A LITLE BOY!" He bopped her on the head with an umbrella.  
  
"Oh my, don't mind Clef!" came Presea's voice. She quickly came to the front door and pushed her angry little husband out of the way. "He gets angered very easily." Umi nodded nervously, rubbing the spot where Clef had bonked her on the head. "Welcome to our home!" Presea said, taking pride in her house.  
  
Presea looked at her watch and panicked, picking up all of the luggage and bustling about. At the same time, she was instructing Umi.  
  
"Syaoran and Meilin always have after school activities to attend to, while Ascot tends to lock himself in his room right after school. He shouldn't be that much of a bother to you. If the children so wish, and if your parents grant you permission, you may stay in the guestroom, so that way you may keep a closer watch on the little angels! Oh, and be careful, the two younger ones tend to sneak out a lot for who knows what!"  
  
Umi nodded her head, trying to take mental notes of all that was being told to her.  
  
"Oh, you mustn't let the children have too many sweets before bedtime! And no video games or internet while we are gone! If you need us, there are emergency phone numbers posted on the refrigerator. And there's extra money should you need it in my room in the dresser! We'll pay you when we get back! Goodbye dear Ms. Ryuuzaki!" Before she knew it, both Presea and Clef were out of the house and on their way to their vacation in the United States of America.  
  
The teenage girl felt too dazed and confused to think, and plopped down her schoolbag on a nearby couch. Then she commenced to do the thing that brought her the most delight, as well as the most relaxation: cooking.  
  
She whipped up a fine after school snack of chocolate chip cookies in a short period of time, and then laid them out on a plate in the middle of the kitchen table. The heavenly smell permeated throughout the whole household.  
  
Smiling at her work, Umi left the kitchen to go fetch some homework to do. When she got back with some geometry worksheets, the cookies had disappeared! All that was left were a few stray crumbs. The girl grew fearful and looked all around her for traces of another living, or perhaps nonliving, creature in the premises. Seeing no clues, she set about to baking another batch of cookies.  
  
After a few minutes, those too were finished. As she was pulling them out of the oven, she backed up into something large and warm. It growled hungrily, forcing Umi to shiver in fear uncontrollably. She was shaking so badly that the cookies starting falling to the ground.  
  
Umi bent down to pick them up, only to find that a long tongue was already doing that for her. She looked behind her to see the owner of the long tongue: a huge ghastly monster with numerous sharp teeth, petals around its head like a flower, and the number 1 on its forehead. It smiled at her and used its tongue to remove the whole plate from Umi's hand and empty it into its mouth.  
  
At that exact moment, Umi fainted. ************************************************************************  
  
Thank you to my dear, and hopefully, patient reviewers!!  
  
Momentum~ I'll be trying to stick in any CLAMP character I can into this fic, that yes that includes the wonderful WISH!  
  
Repori~ Oh, don't worry about Angelic Layer not being included....Currently, I've read enough of it to stick some in, so watch out for Misaki, Icchan, and the Angel Hikaru!  
  
Lady of Genesis~ Eagle and the others from Autozam will show up soon, along with the people from Fahren! And I'm sorry, I don't know what "suikoden" is... (  
  
Anima Mouse~ You'll see what happens with Umi's babysitting job, and how Primera will react to Lantis's doting on Hikaru!  
  
Kyaa Kyaff~ You want bows, ribbons, and polka? DONE! Muahah, I'll try and fit those in somehow....^_^  
  
Goddess LD~ Updating right now....hehehe  
  
Miemu Akari~ Oh no, it was her birthday?! Oh sorry about that.....but don't worry, life for Hikaru and the others will definitely improve!  
  
Destiny~ Like I said to Repori, Angelic Layer WILL be in this fic now!  
  
Mossygirl~ Glad you like it! Stay tuned for more!  
  
Hagane~ Lantis is not in character for a reason....and you'll see that reason soon enough k hun? ^_^  
  
Twin-ascot~ Awww, you love me! You really love me!!  
  
Animechick~ Yes, I am indeed the author of How to Lose a Guy, and I hope I didn't make the identities of the three Li kids THAT obvious....hahaha  
  
Meli~ Oooh, I like the little cheer! Thanks!!  
  
Sarah Harvey~ I love all the MKR couples, including Ferio and Fuu!! They're all so adorable!  
  
Neko-chan~ Thanks for the compliment!! It's not everyday that a girl gets such a nice comment!! And keep on writing....that's how I got where I am! Practice Practice Practice!!!  
  
Mischief Monkey~ Oh don't you worry, I'll keep writing until this fic is done!!  
  
Nessa~ HAH!!! I finally found time to update!!! ^_^  
  
Kitty Hanyou~ I love WISH and just had to stick it in! This is a CLAMP fic after all....but I can't tell you whether or not I'll pair Kohaku with Shuichiro or Koryuu....  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more! I'll definitely try and update sooner!!  
  
With love, bunniehoney 


End file.
